


Moonlit King

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur really is an arse...or has one, Fanart, M/M, nude arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In that moment he looks every bit the proud King he is, crowned with a halo of light, managing to look regal in nothing but his own skin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit King

 

 

Ok, for the After Camlann Big Bang, I created an artistic nude piece of model Gwaine for the lovely author winterstorrm. After I finished it, I was really wishing for the same picture to be Arthur, so for my own personal enjoyment, I changed Gwaine's head to Arthur's and put him in front of his chamber windows  XD

 

so anyway, I though I'd share this piece too.........enjoy ^^

 

 

 

Arthur's flesh is highlighted in golden tones despite the surrounding darkness of night. He stands silently before his chamber window, the moonlight reflecting off the cut stained glass. In that moment he looks every bit the proud King he is, crowned with a halo of light, managing to look regal in nothing but his own skin.

 

He tilts his head to cast a look over his shoulder, the twinkle in his eye belies his casual demeanor, telling Merlin that he knows his servant has been watching him for an inappropriate length of time.  

 

Soft lips curve ever so slightly, just enough for Merlin to know that the man is very much aware of the power he wields--can see just how much Merlin wants him. And God help him he does. He wants that arrogant prat, and tonight he's going to have him.  

 


End file.
